<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinta by bakpaokeju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596760">Cinta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju'>bakpaokeju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalian tahu, kan, kalau cinta itu datang seenaknya. Datang tiba-tiba, tanpa permisi, begitu saja datang lalu menetap. Lama atau sementara itu sesukanya saja.</p>
<p>[WashiKono day]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi</p>
<p>Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu "Cinta Terlarang - Rio Dewanto"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kalian tahu, kan, kalau cinta itu datang seenaknya. Datang tiba-tiba, tanpa permisi, begitu saja datang lalu menetap. Lama atau sementara itu sesukanya saja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan lelaki tinggi menjulang itu jatuh cinta. Lelaki dengan surai kelam jabriknya, dengan wajah yang tampak garang padahal sebenarnya ia hanya jarang berbicara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelaki itu tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta pada sosok yang ia temui di sebuah taman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sosok itu seorang lelaki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sekali lagi, cinta itu kadang tak tahu arah panah ditancapkan. Entah memang panah itu sebenarnya sengaja mengarah pada sosok lelaki itu atau memang salah arah?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entahlah, bagi lelaki jabrik itu...cinta ya cinta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelaki manis yang sedang bermain bersama anak kecil di taman itu membuatnya nyaman lama menatapnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelaki manis dengan surai keemasan gelap agak panjang yang hampir menyentuh leher bagian belakang itu tersenyum sumringah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matanya yang kecil membuatnya terlihat segaris ketika tersenyum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sialan, lelaki jabrik itu mengumpat dalam hati.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mengumpat namun ia masih saja betah menatap lelaki manis itu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ingin mendekat namun ia urungkan. Lelaki jabrik itu akhirnya hanya bisa memandang dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh sambil duduk di bangku taman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merasa diperhatikan, lelaki berparas manis itu menoleh pada si lelaki jabrik yang juga memperhatikannya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saling melempar senyum keduanya. Namun lelaki manis itu mendekat padanya. Mengajaknya bergabung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si lelaki jabrik menggeleng, "Anak-anak akan takut padaku."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelaki manis itu tergelak, "Tidak akan. Mereka menggemaskan. Sayang sekali kalau hanya melihat dari kejauhan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tak apa, aku suka melihatmu dengan anak-anak dari sini."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelaki manis itu tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah ini kau sibuk?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tidak. Mengapa?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aku akan mengajakmu makan siang."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dengan anak-anak?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelaki manis itu menggeleng, "Hanya berdua."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Diajak makan siang hanya berdua.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kau mau?" tanyanya lagi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tentu."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelaki bersurai keemasan gelap itu tersenyum kembali, "Sebentar, ya, aku pamit dengan anak-anak dulu."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benar saja ia berbalik untuk menghampiri anak-anak dan pamit. Setelahnya menghampiri lelaki jabrik itu yang sudah berdiri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ternyata tinggi mereka tak terlalu jauh. Di hadapannya lelaki manis itu tingginya mencapai bahunya saja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mereka berjalan beriringan, hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa senti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dilihatnya lelaki jabrik itu pada tangan lelaki manis yang tengah diayunkan pelan di sampingnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menggenggam jemarinya. Mengisi sela-sela jemarinya. Mengecup punggung tangannya. Menghangatkan ketika musim dingin. Menggandengnya ketika berada di tengah keramaian. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kemudian ia menatap wajah si lelaki manis itu. Ia juga akan menunggu untuk mencubit pipinya. Menghujaninya dengan kecupan. Melihat senyumannya berkali-kali dari dekat. Menatap matanya lekat-lekat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kalian tahu, kan, ini mungkin bertentangan. Lelaki jabrik itu jatuh cinta pada lelaki manis. Namun perasaanya tak bisa dipungkiri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jangan pertanyakan bila dunia tahu tentang mereka.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>